


Fury Road Meta

by DoeOfTheWood



Series: Meta [1]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeOfTheWood/pseuds/DoeOfTheWood
Summary: A place for me to archive my Fury Road meta for when tumblr goes down in flames.





	1. Revealing the Bone-Handled Knife

So I’m watching Fury Road and can I just say that I looooove that Furiosa reveals the bone-handled knife. I know it’s mostly for the audience’s benefit, but it also makes narrative sense. The wives have just seen Furiosa lose a fight to this man that lead to him leaving them stranded, to be captured by their abuser. At this point Max is an unknown entity to them and now he has all the weapons. It’s almost like Furiosa’s saying “Don’t worry, girls. He didn’t get this one. We’re not defenseless.”


	2. God/Goddess AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some thoughts I had on a God/Goddess AU that I've since written a couple stories of since writing this. I never actually posted it, but it's still in my drafts, so I obviously wanted to save it for something.

I know this was talked about before, but I was watching Fury Road last night and it made me think of a gods!AU for Max and Furiosa.

Max is fucking strong as shit. There are like four warboys holding him down at the beginning of the movie and he throws 3 of them off of him after his PTSD hallucination in the water. You can’t tell me he’s not a god. Also, my husband and I were talking and we’ve come to the conclusion that his “special skill” (like Furiosa’s is sniping, Nux’s is driving) is surviving. He heals fast, he lives through Elvis being run over by the fucking War Rig, and if you believe that the entire Mad Max movies are all the same Max he’s been alive and looking around the same age for 40 years. He’s totally low key immortal and no one can take this away from me :P


End file.
